This invention relates to a novel aralkylaminopyrimidine derivative which is useful as an insecticide, an acaricide, a nematocide and a fungicide.
The aralkylaminopyrimidine derivative of the present invention is a novel compound so that its activity of controlling noxious organisms has not been known.
In European Patent Publication No. 470 600 (corresponding to Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 230670/-1992), there has been disclosed a naphthylalkylaminopyrimidine derivative in which 1-position of an ethyl group at 6-position of a pyrimidine ring is substituted (e.g. Compounds No. 1.197 to 1.202). However, synthesized compounds are only Compounds No. 1.197, No. 1.200 and No. 1.202, and a substituent at 4-position is limited to a naphthylalkylamino group. Further, in these compounds, almost no activity as an agricultural chemical is obtained as mentioned in Example 3 on pages 64 to 74 below.